Columbia University's Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center unites the major clinical, population, and basic cancer research efforts of Columbia University community and its affiliated hospitals in its mission to decrease the burden of cancer, through innovation and collaboration. The Cancer Center, initially funded in 1972 and designated comprehensive in 1979, provides the organizational infrastructure to promote interdisciplinary laboratory, clinical and population based cancer research. The Center's primary goal is to promote collaborative interactions leading to new approaches to cancer prevention, diagnosis, and treatment, especially for diverse population in the tri-state region (Northern New Jersey, Southeastern New York and Southwestern Connecticut) served by this Cancer Center. The Cancer Center includes four divisions (Laboratory Research, Clinical Research, Population Science and Core Facilities) comprising 11 programs. Support is requested for 13 shared core facilities that provide state-of-the-art expertise, technology and resources with considerable efficiency and cost savings, senior leadership (the director, 4 associate directors, and 7 additional executive committee members). Funds are also requested for Development, Planning and Evaluation, and Administration to support Center goals. The Cancer Center facilitates the efforts of its 276 members who generate a total of $140.9 million dollars in total research funding and $29.5 million in total NCI funding for 2002. The Cancer Center has experienced considerable growth over the current grant period with a 74% increase in NCI funding. During this funding period the Cancer Center has completed renovation of 6 floors of Irving Pavilion for out patients culminating in the opening of the Children's and Adolescents unit in 2001. The Cancer Center is currently programming a $130 million Irving Cancer Research Building scheduled to open in early 2004 which will contain 7 laboratory floors and 2 floors for animal care at approximately 11,000 net square feet per floor.